


Silent Knight  We Dont Have To Be Them

by Canonseeker



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Pyrrha Nikos, Mentioned Roman Torchwick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canonseeker/pseuds/Canonseeker
Summary: After attempting to transform into Pyrrha as a means of increasing her bond with Jaune, Neo and Jaune reflect on the two redheads that had given their lives such meaning as they move forward in their relationship.Implied Arkos and RomanxNeo
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Neopolitan
Kudos: 9





	Silent Knight  We Dont Have To Be Them

Jaune stood shocked at the mute girl who had transformed into his partner.  
"What...What are you doing?"  
Neo types into her scroll while wearing the face of the woman who loved him 

Jaune was shaking, closing his eyes and clenching his fists...in anger? Pain? he didn't know. But arms encircled him, and he looked up to see HER face...looking concerned, worried...and he remembered all the times he didn't want her to worry about him...how he never realized her feelings...until it was too late...

She opened her mouth... she couldn't say his name, she was mute...but he heard it..he heard her voice...as if she was truly there...  
"I'm sorry" Jaune wrapped his arms around her..."I couldn't tell you my feelings because I didn't know them! If you had told me...I would have accepted them, I swear! I would have done everything I could to make sure you didn't regret it! I don't know why somebody like you was willing to choose somebody like me...but I was glad I could make you happy...I miss you Pyrrha! I miss you so much!"  
Jaune was trembling as he sobbed out the words... "I love you"

Tears rolled down Neo's cheeks as she stepped back, dropping the illusion. Jaune looked at her in confusion as she pulled out her scroll and typed. "Roman was important to me the same way. He was a criminal and a killer, just like me, but he gave me purpose, life, meaning...I couldn't tell him how I felt...I was scared what it would do to our relationship....but I never even got to say goodbye to him....I want my Roman Back...but no matter how many times I transform into him and look into a mirror-" she gritted her teeth, the tears running hot "It isn't him...and you're not him either....and I'm not her"

A hand cups her cheek and she looks at Jaune confused.   
"Thank you just the same..I am not going to try to be someone that I don't know, so I can't be your Roman...but I can try my best to help with your pain, just as you helped with mine"

The blonde swordsman and the mute assassin embraced...seeking some meaning of comfort, of happiness, of peace...in this world of fear and death.


End file.
